Ostatnia zagadka
by cara1986
Summary: Harry siostra Johna przyjeżdża na kilka dni do brata, by sprawdzić jak mu się żyje w Londynie. UWAGA! Tekst zawiera za mało przecinków bo autorka ma dysortografię i nie ma bety.


Mój pociąg wtoczył się na stację z piętnastominutowym opóźnieniem. Wiem, że John już czeka, zapewne jak zwykle przyszedł wcześniej i teraz niespokojnym krokiem przemierza peron tam i z powrotem, nie będąc w stanie ustać w miejscu nawet przez chwilę. Cieszę się z niewielkiego opóźnienia, bo nie mam pojęcia jak będzie wyglądało nasze spotkanie po kilku miesiącach rozłąki. Ostatnim razem, kiedy się widzieliśmy John był cieniem samego siebie. Z Afganistanu wrócił z lekkimi ranami na ciele i ciężkimi na psychice. Zanim się pokłóciliśmy spędził u mnie kilka tygodni. Godzinami siedział przy oknie przyglądając się ludziom na ulicy lub spacerował po okolicy ze zwieszoną głową, pogrążony w niemal katatonicznym letargu. A potem jednego dnia wcześniej niż zwykle wrócł ze swojego spaceru by zastać mnie z Alice, przypadkową dziewczyną, z którą spotykałam się za plecami żony. Nasze rodzinne kłótnie zazwyczaj kończyły się krzykiem, rozbijaniem talerzy i trzaskaniem drzwiami. Ale nie tym razem. John po prostu poszedł do swojego pokoju, spakował się i wyjechał. Tygodnie milczenia przerwał jego suchy mail sprzed kilku miesięcy, w którym informował mnie, że zmienił adres zamieszkania, znalazł współlokatora i chodzi na terapię. W dowód wysłał mi link do bloga, na którym zadziwiająco regularnie, zaczęły się pojawiać, co raz to bardziej intrygujące wpisy. Jeśli wierzyć temu, co mój drogi brat pisał jego współlokator był czystej wody geniuszem, zaś życie z nim oznaczało ciąg przygód. Jednak ludzie wrzucają do Internetu takie rzeczy, że nie byłam przekonana czy mam wierzyć w to, co pisze John. Zostawiałam to tu, to tam komentarz by podtrzymywać kontakty i pokazać bratu, że nie mam zamiaru przedłużać milczenia między nami. Kiedyś po jednej z sesji w AA zdecydowałam się do niego zadzwonić. Miałam się, czym pochwalić, nie piłam, dostałam nową pracę i prowadziłam się nadzwyczaj dobrze. Rozmowa była dziwna, John nie rzucił słuchawką, ale odpowiadał zdawkowo. Byłam pewna, że więcej się nie usłyszymy, ale tydzień później to on do mnie zadzwonił z pytaniem, co u mnie. Od tamtego czasu dzwoniliśmy do siebie dość regularnie, choć częściej John słuchał o moim życiu, niż opowiadał o swoim, wciąż czułam między nami dystans, ale lepsze to niż milczenie. Kiedy kilka tygodniu temu z zaskoczenia zapytałam czy mogę przyjechać zgodził się niechętnie, nawet nie znając powodu, dla którego chce przyjechać do Londynu? Teraz, kiedy stałam na peronie rozglądając się za lekko pochyloną sylwetką mojego brata miałam pewność, że to nie był dobry pomysł.

Lekkie klepnięcie w ramię wyrwało mnie z rozmyślań. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Johna stojącego przy mnie z tym samym lekko zakłopotanym wyrazem twarzy, który przyjmował, gdy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Mimo kilku lat różnicy wyglądaliśmy jakbyśmy byli w tym samym wieku. On wyglądał na odrobinę młodszego, ja na odrobinę starszą, zawsze tak było. Po rodzicach odziedziczyliśmy ten sam kolor oczu i włosów, ale tu podobieństwa się właściwie różniły. Twarz Johna budziła w ludziach sympatię, było w nim coś poczciwego, co nie współgrało z jego wyprostowaną sylwetką zawodowego żołnierza. Z kolei ja często słyszałam, że mam naburmuszoną minę osoby wiecznie niezadowolonej. W nikim nigdy nie budziłam zaufania. Może słusznie.

- Mój pociąg spóźnił się piętnaście minut. - Nie wiem, czemu się tłumaczę, chyba wciąż mam wrażenie, że John jest gotowy obwiniać mnie nawet o tak rzadkie spóźnienia na brytyjskiej kolei.

- Wiem. Byłem nieco wcześniej. Wziąć twoją walizkę – spytał John wskazując na moją znoszoną podróżną torbę, w której właściwie nie ma za wiele.

- Tak wielkie dzięki, chyba, że to problem

- Problem? – John naprawdę wydaje się być zaskoczony moją uwagą.

Już mam mu przypomnieć o nodze, kiedy orientuje się, że John nie ma przy sobie laski. Kiedy spędzał u mnie czas nie ruszał się bez niej na krok, byłam pewna, że nigdy się jej nie pozbędzie. Nawet wtedy, kiedy lekarze zdiagnozowali psychiczne podłoże bólu. Pamiętam jak narzekał na kilka schodków w moim mieszkaniu, na swój pokój na piętrze, jedyna akcja, jaką przez te kilka tygodni podjął to napisanie listu do lokalnych władz z prośbą o zamontowania podjazdu pod urząd miejski. Pamiętam, że mnie to ucieszyło. Skoro nie mógł pozbyć się kalectwa przynajmniej mógł się z nim pogodzić. Ale teraz, kiedy widzę jak stoi wyprostowany po żołniersku, z rękami za plecami i pytającym spojrzeniem oczu zaczynam się zastanawiać, jakie cudowne właściwości ma Londyńskie powietrze. Bo coś musiało tu uleczyć duszę mojego brata.

- Dobra bierz torbę i prowadź. Dokąd jedziemy przypomnij mi?

- 221b Baker Street. Spodoba ci się - John chwyta moją torbę i szybkim krokiem kieruje się ku postojowi taksówek. To spore zaskoczenie, bo przecież doskonale wiem ile kosztują londyńskie taksówki. John nigdy nie należał do osób rozrzutnych, a taksówka to jeden z tych luksusów, które zupełnie nie pasują do mojego brata. Nawet wtedy, kiedy kulał zawsze wybierał publiczny transport.

- Nie jedziemy metrem?

- W taksówkach lepiej się myśli. - Odpowiedź Johna jest pewna tak jakby powtarzał dobrze znany fakt

Zastanawiam się czy w ogóle znam tego człowieka, w którego zamienił się mój brat. Myślę nad tym intensywnie przez całą drogę, w czasie, której John w milczeniu wygląda przez okno jakby miał zamiar znaleźć tam jakiś głęboko ukryty cel mojej wizyty.

Samochód zatrzymał się na wąskiej ulicy, z obu stron zabudowanej niezbyt wysokimi schludnymi domami, o identycznych białych elewacjach. Muszę przyznać, że nieco mnie to zaskoczyło. Zawsze wyobrażałam sobie mojego bata wynajmującego pokój w jednym z tych nowoczesnych blokowisk, stary dom z kołatką na drzwiach wydaje się zupełnie do niego nie pasować. Ale okolica rzeczywiście jest bardzo miła, po drodze minęliśmy park, wszędzie jest zielono, a lokalne bistro wygląda sympatycznie i gościnnie, jak miejsce, w którym znają wszystkich klientów. Czynsz w takiej okolicy to zdecydowanie zbyt wiele na kieszeń mojego brata, nawet, jeśli dzieli mieszkanie ze współlokatorem. John widzi moje zdumienie.

- Mamy tu niski czynsz. Sherlock dobrze zna właścicielkę mieszkania. To była niezwykle korzystna oferta. – John uśmiecha się do siebie jakby powiedział coś niezwykle zabawnego.

Za ciężkimi drzwiami czeka nas wąska klatka schodowa. Zastanawiam się jak szybko po przyjeździe do Londynu John przestał kuleć skoro zdecydował się wynająć mieszkanie z taką ilością schodów. Ładny salon, do którego wchodzimy jest cały zagracony. Wszędzie leżą pudła pełne dokumentów, gdzieniegdzie walają się fiolki z dziwnymi odczynnikami, z nieznanych przyczyn, ktoś uznał, że wiszące na ścianie poroże będzie idealnym miejscem do powieszenia na nim słuchawek, zaś całości dopełniają walające się po mieszkaniu przedmioty ściągnięte chyba z całego świata. W lustrze dostrzegam odbijającą się żółtą buźkę namalowaną na tapecie sprayem, jeśli się nie mylę widać w niej ślady kul. Kątem oka łapię leżącą obok otwartego laptopa czaszkę. Nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości, że ludzką. Jednak tym, co naprawdę przyciąga mój wzrok jest mężczyzna. Chudy i blady, leżący z zamkniętymi oczyma na kanapie, szczelnie owinięty błękitnym szlafrokiem. Jego szczupłą twarz okala aureola czarnych loków to w połączeniu z dłońmi złożonymi jak do modlitwy sprawia, ze wygląda jak jedna z tych eterycznych postaci na średniowiecznych obrazach. Dałabym głowę, że śpi, ale dostrzegam, że otworzył oczy, którymi teraz wpatruje się w punkt na suficie. A więc to jest ów tajemniczy lokator mojego brata dostarczający mu tylu przeżyć.

- Sherlock, przywiozłem Harry z dworca. Chcę ją zainstalować na kanapie, więc może przeniesiesz się gdzie indziej – John czeka chwilę, ale ponieważ jego współlokator ani drgnie, szybko daje za wygraną – Znów nad czymś pracuje. – W jego głosie słyszę nutkę irytacji - Kiedy pracuje nie za bardzo słyszy, co się wokół niego dzieje. Zabiorę twoje walizki do siebie, pójdziemy coś zjeść i pogadać, może potem się ruszy. Kiedy Sherlock pracuje prawie nie je i nie mówi. Ale nie spodziewaj się, że będzie chciał z tobą porozmawiać. Jest … – John zawiesza głos jakby zabrakło mu nagle słów w języku angielskim – inny.

Kiwam głową ze zrozumieniem, choć tak naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi Johnowi. Z resztą nie jestem Sherlockiem zainteresowana, bardziej intrygują mnie warunki, w jakich żyje mój brat. Kto wie może wszystkie niesamowite przygody, o których pisał wcale nie są wyssane z palca. Może rzeczywiście, mój brat żołnierz, przemierza Londyn w poszukiwaniu przestępców. Myśl wydaje mi się tak surrealistyczna, że nie mogę się powstrzymać od parsknięcia. John odwraca się na schodach marszcząc brwi jak wtedy, kiedy przyłapał mnie na paleniu papierosów za szkołą

- Proszę cię nie śmiej się z niego. – Tym razem słyszę naganę. Podobnie jak wtedy, kiedy mając kilka lat ciągnęłam kota za ogon.

- Nie śmieję się z Sherlocka tylko z ciebie. Jeśli dobrze rozumiem on to Batman a ty to Robin Super Chłopiec.

Jak zwykle zapomniałam, że poczucie humoru Johna różni się od mojego. O dziwo jednak wcale się na mnie nie obraża tylko zupełnie z zaskoczenia pokazuje mi język. Najwyraźniej nie ja pierwsza robię sobie żarty z jego układu z Sherlockiem. W sumie trudno się dziwić, kto to słyszałby dwóch dorosłych facetów bawiło się w detektywów. Wybucham śmiechem i przez chwilę oboje śmiejemy się na wąskich schodach. A potem pierwszy raz od mojego przyjazdu John przytula mnie, jak zwykł robić dawno temu, ilekroć widywaliśmy się po dłuższym okresie nie widzenia.

- Rozpakuj się, odśwież i pójdziemy na kolację. Znam miłą knajpkę zaledwie dwa kroki stąd.- Głos Johna brzmi zupełnie inaczej. Jak kiedyś. Zanim pojechał na wojnę i nie wrócił.

Knajpa, do której zaprowadził mnie John jest dziwna. Chwilę po tym jak wchodzimy kelner bez słowa sadza nas przy najładniejszym stoliku pod drzwiami zdejmując dyskretnie znak rezerwacji. Po chwili na stoliku pojawia się świeczka, dwa kieliszki wina ( John daje znak ręką i po chwili zastępują je kieliszki z wodą) i pieczywo czosnkowe na przystawkę. John nie odezwał się jeszcze ani słowem a do innych stolików kelnerzy podchodzą bez większego entuzjazmu, więc zaczynam rozumieć, że mój brat musi tu być stałym gościem. Dochodzę do wniosku, że mam rację, kiedy na stole pojawia się kawa, ale nie pojawia się rachunek. Jeśli chodzenie do restauracji, w których jest się obsługiwanym poza kolejnością i bez płacenia stanowi nowy element życia mojego brata to mogę się z tym bez żalu pogodzić. Zwłaszcza, że jedzenie jest naprawdę pyszne a nasza rozmowa toczy się lepiej niż mogłam przypuszczać jeszcze tego ranka. Radośnie opowiadam mu o wszystkim, co przyjdzie mi do głowy od spotkań AA po moją nową pracę w zarządzie dróg. Na całe szczęście monitorowanie ruchu daje taką ilość anegdot do opowiadania, że spokojnie możemy omijać tematy skomplikowane jak mój rozwód, jego ekscentryczny tryb życia i nasza ostatnia kłótnia. John wydaje się być zdecydowanie usatysfakcjonowany takim obrotem sprawy. Z resztą z każdym jego zdaniem dochodzę do wniosku, że cokolwiek robi w Londynie wychodzi mu to na dobre. Co prawda opowiada sporo o pracy w klinice oraz o dziwnych przypadkach, z jakimi spotyka się, na co dzień, ale nie byłabym jego siostrą gdybym nie dostrzegła, że to nie praca lekarza daje mu motywację by codziennie rano wstać z łóżka. Współlokator Johna może jest dziwny, ale najwyraźniej ma dobry wpływ na mojego brata.

Kiedy wracamy wieczorem do domu kanapa jest pusta. W salonie ani w zagraconej kuchni, do której John nie pozwala mi wchodzić, dla własnego dobra, nikogo nie ma. John przygotowuje mi posłanie na kanapie, instruuje jak korzystać z zacinającej się spłuczki w toalecie i zakazuje przekładania czegokolwiek poza pilotem do telewizora. Długo leżę przyglądając się pomieszczeniu, w którym widać ślady życia, o którym nie mam pojęcia, a o którym John nie chce mi opowiedzieć. Ciemne oczodoły leżącej na stoliku czaszki wpatrują się we mnie złowieszczo, kiedy powoli zapadam w sen.

Nie wiem, co mnie budzi. W pokoju panuje cisza przerywana jedynie lekkim stukaniem w klawiaturę. Mężczyzna, którego widziałam dziś przez krótką chwilę na kanapie siedzi teraz po turecku na fotelu pisząc coś nieśpiesznie na laptopie. Chciałabym z nim porozmawiać, ale wykorzystuję tą chwilę by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Wcześniej nie dostrzegłam jego ostrych rysów twarzy, niesłychanie wysokich kości policzkowych i przenikliwych oczu w niebiesko zielonym kolorze. Nie jest może standardowo przystojny, ale wygląda zdecydowanie lepiej od większości mężczyzn, których mija się na ulicach. Odnoszę wrażenie, że wyglądałby jeszcze lepiej gdyby go czymś nakarmić, ale przypominam sobie, że nigdy nie byłam dobra w ocenie męskiej urody.

- Nie śpisz - to nie brzmi jak pytanie, ale jak stwierdzenie. A właściwie jak przygana. Myślałaś, że się nabiorę.

- Nie śpię. – Potwierdzam głupio, bo nie mam pojęcia jak prowadzić rozmowę z tym człowiekiem, którego zupełnie nie znam.

- To bardzo dobrze – na jego twarzy pojawia się na chwilę życzliwy uśmiech zastąpiony po sekundzie tym samym skupionym wyrazem twarzy – nie mogę znaleźć luki w tej sprawie. Chwila poświęcona innym problemom dobrze mi zrobi - Chcesz kawy Harry? Mogę ci mówić Harry?

- Tak. Sherlock? Dobrze pamiętam?

- Tak. Tak, więc kawy? – Macha ręką w kierunku kuchni, o której pamiętam, że nie należy się do niej zbliżać.

- O tej porze?

- Sugerujesz, że istnieje dobra i zła pora na wprowadzanie do swojego ciała toksyn? – Sherlock przeszywa mnie wzorkiem, a ja przypominam sobie wszystkie opisywane przez mojego brata dedukcje. Choć nic mu o sobie nie powiedziałam, mam wrażenie, że Sherlock wie już o mnie wszystko. Jest w tym coś nawet przyjemnego. Przynajmniej nie muszę mu wszystkiego opowiadać.

- Masz rację. Dobra chcę kawę, dwie łyżeczki cukru, czarna. - Siadam na łóżku i szukam po omacku w torebce papierosów – można tu palić?

- Nie – Sherlock mruży oczy, ale widzę na jego twarzy dobrze mi znany wyraz. To wyraz twarzy nałogowca, któremu macha się przed nosem tym, czego podąża najbardziej. Wiem, bo mam ten sam wyraz twarzy ilekroć widzę kieliszek wina.

- Otworzymy okno John nie poczuje, z resztą to i tak mieszkanie palacza, czuć. – Pociągam nosem i czuje leciutki zapach tytoniu, który unosi się w mieszkaniach wszystkich byłych nałogowych palaczy. Większość osób go nie czuje, ale jak palę prawie całe życie i próbowałam rzucić kilka razy i zawsze rozpoznam ten zapach.

Sherlock uśmiecha się tym razem chyba szczerze. Cokolwiek powiedziałam musiało mu się spodobać. A może po prostu chce być miły. W końcu to się ludziom zdarza. Robi kawę cicho i bezszelestnie, a potem staje obok mnie przy otwartym dużym oknie.

- Chcesz jednego? – Skoro Sherlock jest takim mistrzem dedukcji postanawiam się popisać moimi własnymi wnioskami. Wiem, że nie odmówi.

- O tej porze?

- Sugerujesz, że istnieje dobra i zła pora na wprowadzenie do swojego ciała toksyn i?

Teraz uśmiechamy się już oboje, co dziwi chyba i jego i mnie. Nasze małe porozumienie okazało się dużo prostsze do zawiązania niż którekolwiek z nas podejrzewało. Stoimy przez chwilę przy otwartym oknie paląc papierosy i przyglądając się w milczeniu śpiącej ulicy. Cały czas czuje na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Sherlocka, który najwyraźniej stara się dowiedzieć o mnie jak najwięcej nie zadając żadnych pytań.

- Powiedz mi Harry, o jaką sumę chodzi? – Jego głos jest głęboki i ciepły. Zupełnie nie pasuje do jego szczupłej eterycznej postaci.

- Sumę?

- Odwiedzasz nas, bo chcesz pożyczyć od Johna pieniądze. Ale nie wiem, jaką sumę. Z całą pewnością sporą, bo inaczej nie fatygowałabyś się aż tutaj by prosić go twarzą w twarz. Ale z drugiej strony nie aż tak wysoką byś wstydziła się zapytać. Masz pracę, więc to musi być więcej niż jesteś w stanie oszczędzić ze swojej pensji. Ale to nie kwestia szantażu czy mandatu. Gdyby tak było nie zwróciłabyś się do Johna. Zaoferowałby pomoc, zadzwonił na policję, zrugał, ale nie dałby ci pieniędzy. Nie, to musi być coś innego. Coś poważniejszego, ważniejszego, ale jednocześnie te pieniądze… te pieniądze nie są dla ciebie? – Zawiesił głos jakby nie mógł dopasować ostatniego kawałka układanki, jednego małego niebieskiego puzzla by dokończyć niebo.

- Tym się zajmujesz przez cały dzień? Ty i John? – Staram się jak najszybciej zmienić temat.

- Czym? – Zmarszczył brwi jakby nie rozumiał pytania.

- Ty stoisz i dedukujesz a on słucha? Tak upływają wam dni?

- Czytasz bloga Johna, opisuje tam wszystko, z zaskakującą dokładnością. – Myślałam, że będzie się wyrażał o blogu Johna z pogardą, a tymczasem ze zdumieniem wyczułam w jego tonie dumę. Nie spodziewałam się, że ten enigmatyczny mężczyzna może docenić coś tak prozaicznego ja blogowanie.

- John opisuje wspaniałe przygody nieistniejącego duetu, który biega po Londynie w poszukiwaniu seryjnych morderców, szantażystów, złodziei i ludzi, którym prawie udają się zbrodnie idealne. Ja chcę wiedzieć, co robi całymi dniami mój brat lekarz wojskowy i jego szalony przyjaciel, który z tego, co rozumiem jest prywatnym detektywem. – Pod koniec nawet nie staram się mówić szeptem. Z jakiegoś powodu denerwuje mnie ta obojętność z jego strony. Tak jakby chciał ze mną grać w jakąś dziwną grę, w której mówimy tylko kodem i nie okazujemy żadnych ludzkich uczuć. A najbardziej denerwuje mnie to, że nadal nie wiem, dlaczego John się tak zmienił, i jak wygląda jego życie.

Sherlock nic nie mówi tylko przygląda mi się badawczo. Być może zdenerwował go mój wybucha a może powiedziałam coś, co pozwoli mu dopasować ostatni kawałek układanki.

- John opisuje wszystko, co robimy z zaskakującą dokładnością. Nie pisze, co prawda o tym jak strasznie nudno bywa w tym małym mieszkaniu, kiedy akurat nie gonimy po Londynie w poszukiwaniu seryjnych morderców, szantażystów, złodziei i ludzi, którym prawie udają się zbrodnie idealne. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, co wtedy robimy to powiem ci Harry, co się dzieje, kiedy nic się nie dzieje. Umieramy. Ja powoli umieram z nudów, bo mój mózg w przeciwieństwie do twojego nie zna stanu stand by. Nie mogę go wyłączyć i czekać, aż w moim życiu pojawi się ktoś ciekawy, albo, kiedy ktoś, na kim mi zależy znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie tak dużym, że porzucę moje nudne życie i zdecyduję się staną oko w oko z tym, czego się boję. Ale moja śmierć, to nic w porównaniu z tym, jak codziennie umiera twój brat. Chodzi do lecznicy bada kolejne starsze panie ze skręconymi kostkami i młode kasjerki z wysypką od wydawania pieniędzy. Wypisuje recepty nie czytelnym charakterem pisma, a potem idzie zjeść zawsze tą samą, marną chińszczyznę. A kiedy wraca do mieszkania gdzie ja, jedyny detektyw konsultant na świecie, właśnie konam z nudów, to siada na tym cholernym fotelu i czyta The Sun od deski do deski. Dlaczego? Jest tak zainteresowany informacjami i plotkami ze świata gwiazd? Nie po prostu wie, że kiedy przeczyta całe The Sun, to nie będzie miał żadnego więcej celu tego dnia. A twój brat Harry, twój brat jest żołnierzem. Nie facetem, który przypadkowo trafił do wojska tylko żołnierzem. A wiesz, co robią żołnierze w czasie pokoju? Umierają z nudów, bo jedyne, czego pragną to, aby coś się stało. Najlepiej coś niedobrego. Dokładnie tak samo jak detektywi konsultanci. I to jest dokładnie to, czego twój brat nie opisuje na swoim blogu. Nudnej, bolesnej egzystencji, kogoś, kto nie ma nic do zrobienia ze swoim życiem tylko czekanie. Tak samo jak ty czekałaś aż twoja była żona zachoruje, aby wziąć się w garść i przyjechać do brata prosząc go o pieniądze żeby dorzucić się do jej leczenia, bo oto przecież chodzi. I nie mów, że się pomyliłem. Ja się nigdy nie mylę.

Kiedy kończy powietrze zdaje się drgać od ilości słów, które wyrzucił z siebie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. Jego oczy lśnią czymś, co równie dobrze może być złością jak i rozpaczą, ale przede wszystkim widzę, że zaciska nerwowo palce na papierosie tak, że aż bieleją mu kłykcie. Przez chwilę zastanawiam się, czy naprawdę tak bardzo poruszyło go moje niewinne pytanie, ale po chwili rozumiem, że tym, co trzyma go w takim napięciu jest kwestia tego czy dobrze zgadł powód mojej wizyty. John pisał mi kiedyś, że dla Sherlocka wszystko jest zagadką do rozwikłania. Nigdy nie powiedział mi natomiast, że dla niego liczy się tylko ta zagadka.

- Masz rację. Moja była jest chora. Rak zdarza się. Nie ma kasy na leczenie a ja mam wyrzuty sumienia, bo rozstałyśmy się przeze mnie i moje picie. Inaczej pewnie byśmy miały na leki. Postanowiłam pożyczyć pieniądze od Johna. Ale teraz wydaje mi się, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Masz rację za długo czekam na to by coś się stało, może powinnam sama coś zrobić. – Zaciągam się papierosem i czekam na reakcję Sherlocka. On jednak uparcie milczy i powoli zaczynam rozumieć, że wcale go nie obchodzą moje dylematy. Rozwiązał zagadkę. Przestałam być interesująca.

- Harry – głos Sherlocka znów jest miękki i ciepły. Czuję, że czegoś ode mnie chce. Z nieznanych przyczyn pragnę mu zaimponować.

- Tak?

- Harry powiedz mi, dlaczego twój brat został żołnierzem? – Głos Sherlocka brzmi dziwnie, jakby nie był przyzwyczajony do zadawania jakichkolwiek pytań. Zastanawiam się przez chwilę czy naprawdę nie wie, czy znów próbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś o mnie.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ty najsłynniejszy detektyw świata nie możesz rozgryźć mojego brata?

Sherlock spogląda na mnie dokładnie tak samo jak mój kot, kiedy sugeruje mi, że jestem podrzędną istotą.

- Twój brat jest otwartą księgą. Nie dziwi mnie, że wykonuje zawód lekarza, mogę powiedzieć, jaką pastę kupi w sklepie, jaki magazyn z nagimi panienkami weźmie z ulicznego kiosku, po ilu łykach kawy skomentuje ilość mleka i jej temperaturę. Nie John nie ma dla mnie tajemnicy. Ale wojsko nie pasuje do układanki. Widzisz Harry każdego człowieka i każdy typ wykonywanej przez ludzi czynności da się przyporządkować konkretnym motywacjom czy charakterom. Wstąpienie do wojska charakteryzuje ludzi rządnych przygód, odważnych, ideologicznie zmotywowanych, pragnących chronić i bronić, albo wariatów lubujących się w przemocy, albo ludzi, którzy po prostu lubią zabijać. Ale twój brat. Twój brat nie pasuje do żadnej z tych kategorii. Nie pochodzicie z wojskowej rodziny, nikt nie zginął na froncie, nic, co by zdecydowało za niego. Z resztą znając Johna nie podjąłby tej decyzji w związku z jednym przeżyciem. Poszedł do wojska świadomie. Świadomie, jako lekarz. John jest żołnierzem. Dlaczego? To jedyne pytanie, na które nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć.

Teoretycznie nic mnie już nie powinno dziwić w tym mężczyźnie, dla którego wszystko jest zagadką, i który z tego, co rozumiem nawet wtedy, kiedy wydaje się jedynie stać przy oknie z kubkiem kawy w ręku cały czas pracuje nad rozwikłaniem więcej niż jednej tajemnicy. Podejrzewam, że gdyby stał tu sam, starałby się odgadnąć, co robią wszystkie osoby, które przemykają niemal pustą ulicą. Myślę, że by się nie pomylił. Nie mniej nie przypuszczałam, że zna Johna tak dobrze. Z tego, co rozumiałam John był przekonany, że Sherlock traktuje go, jako kolejny element wystroju, kogoś, do kogo można mówić, ale niekoniecznie trzeba słuchać odpowiedzi. Ale wygląda na to, że Sherlock obywając się bez intymnych rozmów, wie o moim bracie niemal dokładnie tyle samo, co ja. Zastanawiam się przez chwilę czy to naprawdę kwestia owej legendarnej dedukcji czy zwykłej troski i ciekawości, z jaką podchodzimy do ludzi, na których nam zależy. Podejrzewam, że nawet Sherlock nie potrafiłby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. A może jedno i drugie są ze sobą nierozerwalnie związane. Wciąż czuje na sobie jego badawczy wzrok i wiem, że powinnam odpowiedzieć. Ale nasza rozmowa mnie czegoś nauczyła. Sherlock troszczy się tylko o to, co niewiadome. Rozwiązane zagadki przestają być ekscytujące.

- Nie wiem. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. Pewnie chciał służyć swojemu krajowi. W końcu jest patriotą. Wiesz pewnie nie spodziewał się, że wyląduje a Afganistanie. Naszym rodzicom ten pomysł całkiem się podobał, dobra opieka dentystyczna stała płaca. Nie każdy ma takie przywileje – staram się brzmieć naturalnie jakby to rzeczywiście była jedyna odpowiedź, jaką mam.

- Pewnie masz rację. – Głos Sherlocka znów jest łagodny, ale jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz mówi mi, że doskonale wie, że kłamię. Co więcej nie ma zamiaru mnie więcej pytać. Nie wiem czy się na mnie obraził czy stracił zainteresowanie. A może wciąż czuje się dziwnie po tym jak przyznał się do niewiedzy.

- Lubisz go? - Żałuje pytania w chwili, w którym je wypowiedziałam. To kawa i papieros nastrajają mnie zawsze tak sentymentalnie.

- Twojego brata? Jest moim współlokatorem, dobrym towarzyszem śledzenia zbrodni, robi lepszą kawę ode mnie i ma, co muszę przyznać zaskakujące pokłady cierpliwości. Ale czy go lubię? To było by chyba zgodne z konwencją. Nasza przyjaźń. Prawda? – Brzmi beznamiętnie jakbyśmy omawiali nie uczucia, lecz pogodę.

Nie wiem do końca, co mam odpowiedzieć, więc tylko kiwam głową.

- Powiedzmy – Sherlock zawiesza głos jakby szukał odpowiednich słów. – Dobrze nam się razem kona z nudów. A teraz idę spać. Jutro muszę pojechać do Cardiff w sprawie zaginionej broszki, więc wypadałoby się wyspać.

- się Broszki? – Pytam z lekkim niedowierzaniem, bo wydaje mi się to nie tylko staromodne, ale i niepasujące do człowieka nawykłego do śledzenia zbrodni.

- Broszka była przyczepiona do żakietu pewnej kobiety obie zniknęły, ale należy szukać broszki. – Mówi odstawiając kubek i wyrzucając niedopałek przez okno. Kłania się lekko i wychodzi z pokoju pogrążony w myślach.

- Rozumiem - odpowiadam głupio, bo tak naprawdę nic nie rozumiem. Jak z resztą twierdzi John nie jest to nic nowego w towarzystwie Sherlocka.

Następnego dnia budzę się wyspana i wciąż zastanawiam się czy moja nocna rozmowa z Sherlockiem zdarzyła się naprawdę czy był to tylko sen. John wita mnie rano kawą i tostem z dżemem jednocześnie przepraszając, że nie może spędzić ze mną dnia, bo ma dyżur w przychodni. Umawiamy się na obiad koło siedemnastej, po czym nagle zostaje w mieszkaniu sama z kilkakrotnie powtórzonym rozkazem bym pod żadnym pozorem niczego nie ruszała. John jest dziwnie radosny, i zupełnie inny niż poprzedniego dnia. Pozostawiona przez niego otwarta gazeta informuje o tajemniczym morderstwie popełnionym w okolicach Tate Galery. Słysząc jak mój brat zbiega po schodach rozumiem nagle, że nie dam rady poprosić go o pieniądze.

Mija kilka dni, które spędzam jak na wczasach. John opiekuje się mną nadzwyczaj dobrze a i miasto dostarcza rozrywek. Łazimy, rozmawiamy i wydaje się, że nareszcie po latach sporów znaleźliśmy jakąś platformę komunikacji. Jestem zaskoczona tym jak dobrze John czuje się ze swoim życiem. Kiedy siedzimy w knajpie nad pysznym makaronem opowiada mi o śledztwach Sherlocka zupełnie inaczej niż opisuje to na swoim blogu. Krótkie żołnierskie sprawozdania zastępują barwne opowieści, w których on i genialny detektyw zamieniają się niemal w postacie z bajek reprezentujące dobro w świecie chaosu. Dużo mówi o Sherlocku teoretycznie się na niego skarżąc, ale nie trudno pod skargą i narzekaniem wyczuć autentyczną sympatię i dumę. A gdy w końcu skarży się, że wszyscy biorą ich za parę parskam śmiechem jedynie z grzeczności. O dziwo przez cały ten czas nie widzę Sherlocka tylko raz. John wydaje się być w pełni pogodzony z tym, że jego współlokator znika na cale dnie i pojawia się w domu o najdziwniejszych porach, ale dla mnie jest to zaskakujące. Podobnie jak ich nagłe nocne wyprawy, które wyrywają mnie dwa razy ze snu. Na Sherlocka wpadam przez ten tydzień tylko raz, jest umorusany błotem, jego płaszcz pachnie jakby ktoś wyciągnął go ze śmietnika, a w jego dłoni leży martwy szczur.

- Dowód – stwierdza radośnie a potem uśmiecha się szeroko, co nadaje jego szczupłej twarzy zaskakująco sympatyczny wyraz. A potem biegnie do kuchni skąd słyszę jeszcze jak woła Johna prosząc by ten przyniósł mu skalpel z pokoju i jakąś dużą miskę. Zostaję na schodach lekko zszokowana całą sytuacją i po raz pierwszy od przyjazdu cieszę się, że następnego dnia wracam do domu.

Mój pociąg spóźnia się piętnaście minut. Walizka, która w chwili mojego przyjazdu właściwie nic nie ważyła teraz ciąży mi w ręku. Mam w niej zaskakująco dużo książek, dwie koszule, które podkradłam Johnowi oraz parę ślicznych kolczyków z jadeitem, które John i Sherlock dostali kiedyś w podzięce za rozwiązaną sprawę i nie mieli pojęcia, co z nimi zrobić. Zdenerwowany John kręci się tam i z powrotem po peronie, cały czas spoglądając na zegarek. Mówiłam mu, że nie musi mnie odprowadzać, ale najwyraźniej jest przekonany, że nie potrafię sama wsiąść do pociągu. Z kolei Sherlock nawet się ze mną nie pożegnał, co przyjęłam z pewną ulgą, bo nie miałabym zielonego pojęcia, co mu powiedzieć. Z resztą nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co powiedzieć Johnowi.

- John idź poczekam sama. Spóźnisz się do pracy.

John jeszcze raz spogląda na zegarek, który nieubłaganie wskazuje, dwadzieścia po ósmej. John idzie do pracy na dziewiątą, jeśli nie chce się spóźnić musi już iść. Oboje dobrze wiemy, że żołnierska dusza Johna nienawidzi spóźnień.

- Masz rację. Pójdę już. – John też nie wygląda na zachwyconego sytuacją. Wiem, że nie ma pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Nie jesteśmy dobrzy w pożegnaniach, wychodzą nam jeszcze gorzej niż powitania– Fajnie, że wpadłaś.

- Fajnie, że wpadłam – uśmiecham się szeroko, bo widzę, że pociąg pojawił się już na końcu peronu – Dbaj o siebie i o Sherlocka. Wygląda na to, że dobrze trafiłeś ze współlokatorem.

- Tak wygląda – uśmiecha się niepewnie, po czym całuje mnie w policzek i szybkim krokiem idzie ku schodom nawet nie oglądając się za siebie. Przez chwilę myślę, że gdyby Sherlock widział nasze niezdarne pożegnanie, nie miałby żadnej wątpliwości, dlaczego John wybrał wojsko.

Pociąg powoli rusza ze stacji, kiedy przychodzi mi na myśl, że właściwie powinnam wysłać Sherlockowi smsa, w którym napiszę to, czego nie zdołałam mu powiedzieć w czasie tamtej rozmowy, że ostatnią najtrudniejszą zagadkę, którą jest John musi zawsze rozwiązać sam. Sięgam po telefon i czuję pod dłonią kształt koperty, której nie powinno tam być. Wyjmuje ją z kieszeni. W środku znajduje dwie kartki. Jedna to czek na sumę, która pozwoli na finansowane niemal całego leczenia mojej byłej żony. Druga zawiera tylko jedno zdanie „ Nikt nie powinien umierać samotnie. SH". Opieram się wygodnie na fotelu i po raz pierwszy od czasu, kiedy John wyjechał do Afganistanu czuję, że zupełnie, ale to zupełnie nie muszę się o niego martwić.

HaH


End file.
